


Notes

by kodoku



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, just some fun and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodoku/pseuds/kodoku
Summary: Donghan struggles to confess to Kenta. Hyunbin and Sanggyun decide to ‘help’. Antics ensue. A Hogwarts AU.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> The actions, thoughts and relationships of characters mentioned in this work is purely fictional. Apologies for the out of character-ness at times.
> 
> Had to change ages to make this somewhat work – Donghan and Hyunbin are in 5th year, Longguo is in 6th, hyung line are in 7th. Taedong is also in 5th year, but I don’t really have a grasp of his personality, so he just makes a fun cameo.

Kenta,

Want to hang out together next Hogsmeade weekend? I still owe you a butterbeer for helping me with my astronomy assignment.

With love,  
Donghan

-

Donghan,

Sure, sounds great! I’ll tell Taehyun and the others to come along too :) Merlin knows we need a break from NEWT studying. Don’t worry about the butterbeer, I was joking – and it’s only right that the elders should treat.

Lots of love,  
Kenta

P.S. Slytherin isn’t scheduled to practice next weekend, right? I was planning to do some extra practice with Taedong – I know he’s a Ravenclaw, but he asked me for help, and I can’t just refuse.

-

Donghan,

Merlin, you’re such a wuss. Grow some balls and just confess already for Merlin’s sake. It’s painful watching you pine after Kenta 24/7.

Sanggyun

-

Kenta,

…Sounds good!

Don’t overwork yourself for NEWTs, Kenta. You look like you’ve been losing weight recently, have you been eating properly?

No, Slytherin hasn’t got the pitch booked next weekend. You’d still better confirm with Madam Hooch though, even if you’ve already asked Sanggyun regarding Gryffindor's schedule. Want me to join in? I could use the extra practice.

Love,  
Donghan

-

Sanggyun,

It’s not like you see me 24/7. Oh wait, you practically live at the Slytherin common room because you’re always following Taehyun like a lost puppy.

No love,  
Donghan

-

Donghan,

At least I have a boyfriend.

Suck on that,  
Sanggyun

-

Donghan,

You arranged a triple date for the Hogsmeade weekend? You’re the best dude.

Hyunbin

-

Hyunbin,

It wasn’t meant to be a triple date. But no, Kenta evidently doesn’t think it’s a date.

Donghan

P.S. Your notes keep losing altitude, I had to accio it before Taedong picked it up (I think it hit him over the head). Charm it more carefully next time.

-

Sanggyun

Bro, we should totally set Donghan and Kenta up – it used to be funny watching him moon over Kenta but now it’s just sad. I mean, it’s been two whole years already.

Have you got any good ideas?

Your bro,  
Hyunbin

-

Hyunbin,

Leave it to me bro. I’ve got just the thing…

Your bro,  
Sanggyun

-

NOTICE

A REMINDER TO ALL STUDENTS THAT STRICTLY NO ALCOHOL IS PERMITTED ON CASTLE GROUNDS AND/OR DURING HOGSMAEDE VISITS. THIS INCLUDES SEVENTH YEARS, EVEN IF THE STUDENT IS OF AGE. STUDENTS FOUND WITH ALCOHOL IN THEIR POSSESSION WILL BE SUBJECT TO PUNISHMENT.

SIGNED,  
PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF MAGIC

-

Donghan,

Sooooo, how was last night? I heard from Hyunbin who heard from Longguo that Kenta never made it back to the Hufflepuff common room. I’ll be waiting patiently for your thanks.

Sanggyun

P.S. Isn’t Kenta the cutest when he’s drunk?

P.P.S. Hope you put silencing charms up ;)

-

Sanggyun,

FYI they just cuddled all night like the innocent virgins they are, nothing like you’re probably hoping for. I’ll admit that it was fun watching Donghan cling to Kenta all night though, I wonder if his left arm is still numb.

Anyhow, I was sending this note to tell you that you should probably start running, Donghan’s on the warpath after figuring out that it was you who drugged Kenta. Overprotective much?

Taehyun

P.S. How many cauldrons did you end up scrubbing? Need me to get some Murtlap essence ready?

-

Donghan,

Thanks for looking after me last night! :) You left so quickly that I didn’t manage to tell you.

Lots of love,  
Kenta

P.S. Practice this Sunday afternoon?

-

Hyunbin,

How can a person be so cute???

Dying,  
Donghan

-

Kenta,

I swear I will never secretly slip firewhisky into your drink ever again.

Sincerely sorry,  
Sanggyun

-

Sanggyun,

Eh? It’s not like I mind, you know it’s not the first time I’ve been drunk. What brought this on all of a sudden?

Kenta

P.S. Heard that you had to go see Madam Pomfrey, what happened? Was it a stray bludger again?

-

Kenta,

It’s because you have a guard dog. A big, scary, 182cm guard dog.

Traumatised for life,  
Sanggyun

-

Donghan,

Wow, you’ve really got to teach me your secrets. Three years dating this idiot and I still haven’t figured how to shut him up so effectively.

Taehyun

-

Donghan,

I’m not even going to dignify that note with an answer. I mean, you ignore me all the time when I talk about how cute Longguo and his cats are.

You know, you’ve got to stop glaring holes into everyone Kenta so much as glances at. At this point I suspect that Longguo is genuinely afraid of sitting next to Kenta during meals. Merlin knows how Kenta hasn’t noticed.

Just trying to be helpful,  
Hyunbin

P.S. Pleaseee help me with my potions assignment – what potions are limbus grass used in?

-

Hyunbin,

…I’ll keep that in mind.

Look up limbus grass under truth serums.

Donghan

-

Donghan,

Thanks, you saved me. Enjoy your date tomorrow! You might say it’s not a date, but it’s totally a date.

Oh yeah, about Taedong… did you know that Taedong apparently confessed to Kenta last year? Kenta rejected him but you’d better act quickly – a lot of people like Kenta I guess.

Hyunbin

-

Hyunbin,

KENTA WAS KISSING TAEDONG I THINK

SOS

Donghan

-

Donghan,

WHAT?! No _way_ , you must’ve seen wrong dude???

Hyunbin

-

Longguo,

Do you know if Kenta is seriously going out with Taedong? I was just kidding around to make Donghan confess to Kenta, I didn’t expect my words to come true… What do I do? He’s going to be inconsolable.

Desperately,  
Hyunbin

-

Donghan,

You never turned up to quidditch practice - are you okay? Are you sick?

Worried,  
Kenta

-

Donghan,

Why is Kenta asking me to check up on your health? Can you please reply to him to make him stop worrying?

Taehyun

-

Donghan,

Come to the Transfiguration classroom after curfew. Alone. Let’s talk.

Taedong

-

Donghan,

Please explain why Longguo thinks he saw you running out of the Transfiguration classroom, leaving a ‘dishevelled’ Kenta behind. His words, not mine.

Taehyun

P.S. He didn’t report it to the professors, if you’re wondering. Technically our patrol shift hadn’t started yet, so…

-

Taehyun,

Please bury me 10 feet underground. Or feed me to the giant squid, that works as well.

Donghan

-

Donghan,

Why are you avoiding me? :(

Confused and slightly dejected,  
Kenta

-

Hyunbin,

I’d never thought I’d be the one asking you for a favour, but this is the moodiest I’ve ever seen Kenta – all the Hufflepuffs don’t even dare to whisper in the common room since Tuesday. I don’t think I can take much more of this atmosphere. Since you’re the closest to Donghan other than Taehyun and Kenta, I’m begging you to please talk some sense into him. I’ll try talking to Kenta too. Deal?

From,  
Longguo

P.S. I forgot to answer your previous note in the aftermath of the chaos – I don’t know if Kenta is in a relationship with Taedong, but I really doubt it. Taedong has nothing in his head except academics and quidditch, he’s a Ravenclaw through and through.

-

Longguo,

Gotcha. You know you can always count on me.

Love,  
Hyunbin

-

Hyunbin,

Do _you_ know what on earth happened? Donghan refuses to talk to me, Kenta has secluded himself in the Hufflepuff common room and Taedong won’t tell anyone anything about Sunday. Even the professors are starting to notice something’s up. I asked Longguo but he told me to ask you.

Taehyun

-

Taehyun,

With a little help I think I managed to figure out the full story:

We all know about the mess last Sunday where Donghan saw Taedong kissing Kenta. Apparently Taedong then called Donghan out to the Transfiguration classroom after curfew on Tuesday but Kenta was there instead. One thing led to the other and they ended up kissing I guess, except Donghan got cold feet and ran for it. I don’t know either dude, our friend is weird.

Now he’s avoiding Kenta in fear of being rejected. On the other hand, Longguo says that Kenta thinks Donghan doesn’t like him.

This whole situation is just absurd. Donghan has liked Kenta for what, two years now? And Kenta has always been super sweet to Donghan. Pretty sure that’s a match made in heaven.

Hyunbin

P.S. If Sanggyun asks why his firewhisky stash seems to have depleted, act nonplussed.

-

Hyunbin,

I see… thanks!

Kenta

P.S. Taedong told me to tell you to charm your notes properly, whatever he meant by that. Have you been using _libera recta est recipiens_? Ask Longguo if you need any help with the charm, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to teach you in private.

-

Donghan,

OH MY GOD.

Hyunbin

-

Donghan,

I love you too, dummy.

Yours,  
Kenta

P.S. Here’s the floo address to my apartment. Since Yule’s coming up soon and all. I expect to see you over the break :)

-

Donghan,

Congratulations on your romantic advances! We can discuss my fees after the break.

Cheers,  
Taedong

P.S. By the way, for your peace of mind, I wasn’t kissing Kenta – angles work wonders.

P.P.S. Thank Hyunbin for me, would you? Has anyone told him that he needs to pronounce the receiver’s name more carefully when sending notes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come holler about hodken on twitter with me @zessei. Let me know what you thought by leaving a kudo/comment <3


End file.
